Revivir el Pasado
by Loriloqui
Summary: Una regreso a un pasado un poco lejano...recuerdos...reflexiones. DEjen rr


Revivir el Pasado  
  
Por Mary Krum  
  
Unas sombras se mueven entre los árboles del bosque prohibido, son un hombre de edad media y un joven de algunos 16 años, se nota que llevan prisa, caminan rápido, con pasos largos y silenciosos, no hablan entre ellos, será porque se dan cuenta de lo que estan apunto de revivir, esos momentos que en aquella época era hermosos y lleno de felicidad, pero que ahora se convertían en solo recuerdos que a la vez hacen revivir la imagen de aquellas personas que tanto apreciaban y amaban, recuerdos que causan dolor, pero tambien alegría de poder ver nuevamente a esas personas que ya no estan con nosotros, a esas personas que se retiraron de nuestro lado, no por maldad, si no por querer defendernos, protegernos y querernos, los recuerdos hacen reír y llorar, es una mezcla de sentimientos que nos embarga sin explicación, solo recordamos y nuestra mente se abre al pasado. Es fácil recordad, pero difícil olvidar.  
  
El sentimiento que llevaban en sus corazones no les dejaba articular palabra alguna, tristeza, dolor, soledad, alegría, miedo. Era tan confuso, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por sus mentes, ideas, como hubiera sido si ellos estuvieran vivos, pero no, ellos murieron para darle una segunda oportunidad a él, para que él destruyera a ese miedo que los acosaba a todos, para que él pudiera forjar su futuro, tal cual ellos lo habían intentado hacer, pero ese miedo les quito la oportunidad que ellos le habían dado a él.  
  
ya aquí es-dice el hombre y se detiene enfrente de un árbol un poco deformado por el pasar de los años si-dice el muchacho Estas listo?-le pregunta el hombre con cara de duda Sí... o eso creo-dice el muchacho sin seguridad Eso es pero-dice el hombre y agarra con fuerza un simple objeto de color dorado, le da varias vueltas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecen los dos  
  
Era una extraña sensación, sentían que los recuerdos pasaban como flashes, los momentos tristes, alegres, todos esos momentos que se le llaman recuerdos, de repente sintió como todo cesaba, tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con algo que luego se arrepintiera de haber visto o recordado, sintió como su acompañante lo jalaba del brazo y lo guiaba en línea recta hacia un punto que el no sabia si estaba seguro de querer ver.  
  
vamos, se nos acaba el tiempo-dice le hombre Sí claro-dice el muchacho si no te sientes preparado mejor regresemos-dice el hombre deteniéndose de repente No!! Si quiero ver-dice el muchacho pues continuemos-dice el hombre  
  
Caminaron entre hermosas casas, grandes mansiones, casas majestuosas, cremas, blancas, de muchos colores que las hacían verse grandes y bellas. Caminaron por un rato largo, las casas se iban haciendo cada vez más grandes. Cuando llegaron a una esquina disminuyeron el paso, solo tenían que doblar y verían el lugar, verían donde había habitado las personas más importantes para ellos, y tambien los verían a ellos. Tomaron aire y doblaron la esquina, si si allí estaba tan majestuosa, señorial y soberbia como siempre, era preciosa, era una mansión diferente al resto, no sabia si porque esa realmente hermosa o porque ellos sabían quienes la habían habitado asía tiempo atrás.  
  
todavía estas a tiempo de regresar- dice el hombre mirando con compasión al muchacho no, yo quiero entrar-dice firmemente el muchacho mirando con anhelo la casa  
  
sigamos entonces-dice el hombre  
  
Entran al jardín de la casa, era igual de hermoso que ella, todo llevaba una perfecta armonía, en una maniobra logran entrar a la casa, lo primero que buscan es ver si hay gente dentro y si, en el segundo piso que escuchaban ruidos, la curiosidad los mato, subieron las escaleras con cuidado, los vieron a ellos, si eran ellos no cabía duda, ella con el cabello rojo, los ojos verdes y el con el cabello negro y sus ojos azules oceánicos.  
  
Estaban jugando con un bebe de al menos 6 meses, un lindo niño muy parecido al padre, se veían tan felices, disfrutando sin saber lo que el futuro les depararía, sonriendo sin ninguna preocupación, mirando a ese bebe, viéndolo sonreír y hacer muecas a sus padres, todo se veía tan tranquilo, gobernaba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.  
  
Pero en la mente del apuesto muchacho no, todo era un remolino de ideas, sentimientos y recuerdos, no podía evitar las lagrimas, al ver a sus padres jugar con él, tenia gana de ir y abrazarlos, de ir y decirles, Papá! Mamá! Aquí estoy!, Pero no, no podía, era imposible, no solo porque no lo iban a ver, si no porque el no tenia dominio de si mismo, le era imposible moverse, su mente estaba hecha un lío, no podía pensar con claridad. En su mente, solo había una palabra, Tal vez, si tal vez ellos estuvieran vivos todavía podríamos compartir de esta forma, pero no ellos fueron lo que me dieron esta oportunidad de vivir, ellos se sacrificaron por mí, lo dieron todo, su vida, su futuro, todo. Si no fuera por ese, ellos estuvieran conmigo ahora, ahora podría estarles diciendo mamá te quiero, papá gracias, era muy doloroso, no tenerlos cerca, los necesitaba, necesitaba ese amor de madre, ese amor de padre, los quería a ellos. Sintió que lo tiraban de la camisa, si ya el tiempo se había acabado, miro por ultima vez a esas personas que tanto quería, a Sus padres.  
  
Adiós mama, papa, los amo-dijo él antes de salir por la puerta y salir de la casa en direccion a la realidad, en direccion al mundo, a la rutina, al presente, al... dolor.  
  
Una lagrima corría por su mejilla, tenia que ser fuerte, debía serlo, por ellos, para que su sacrificio no fuera en vano, ellos lo amaban y él estaba seguro que desde donde estuvieran lo estaban viendo, y los seguían amando como siempre lo habían hecho. Sintió que Sirius apoyaba su mano en el hombro del y le demostraba apoyo.  
  
gracias Sirius-dijo él siempre estaré para lo que me necesites Harry- le contesto el hombre y desparecieron de lugar  
  
Lo ultimo que Harry vio fue esa imponente casa donde había dejado a sus más preciados tesoros que le habían arrebatado solo por una ciega ambición.  
  
FIN  
  
"El pasado es acciones, sucesos, dichos que sucedieron que ya no podemos  
cambiar, pero si debemos tener en cuenta que todo sucede por algo, las  
casualidades no existen, todo tiene su como, su cuando, su porque y su  
donde, las cosas suceden por alguna razón, ya sea mala o buena, todo influye, desde lo mas pequeño hasta lo mas grande, el futuro lo empezaremos  
a forjar a través de las experiencias del pasado y las decisiones del  
presente, todo es relativo"  
  
¡Hola a todos!!! Que tal?!!  
  
Si ya otro fic triste, bueno espero sus comentarios.  
  
Este fic lo hice en una noche, sé que es un poco corto pero era porque hacia tiempo que deseaba hacer uno que estuviera relacionado en su totalidad con la muerte de los padres de Harry, sé que suena un poco sádico, pero a mí me gusta escribir fics que me permitan entrar en la vida o sentirme como si yo fuera el personaje, por eso quise saber que se sentía esto, y de verdad que en algunos momentos me embargó una gran tristeza, el sentir como si fuera Harry, sin sus padres, me dio un cierto dolor en el pecho, debe sentirse horrible perder a un ser querido, no se lo desearía a nadie. Bueno ya me despido que es un poco tarde para seguir en la compu, hasta otra publicación.  
  
Les deseo lo mejor.  
  
ATTE: Mary Krum 


End file.
